Where am I
by TCDK
Summary: Percy, Annabeth a new demigod and some friends find a portal. They think they should check it out but when they step out of the portal, in the new world, the portal disappears behind them. They meet new people and fight for the new world. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfinc so I hope you enjoy. So basically Percy, Annabeth, Thaila, Nico, and a new camper find a black portal with a purple substance in the middle and when they go in, they meet sky, mudkip, deadlox and a bunch of other people I'm not saying. Rated K+


	2. Chapter 2: OH NO

Chapter 1:Wha?!

This is my first fanfinc so I hope you enjoy. So basically Percy, Annabeth, Thaila, Nico, and a new camper find a black portal with a purple substance in the middle and when they go in, they meet sky, mudkip, deadlox and a bunch of other people I'm not saying. Rated K+

sorry forgot disclaimer in the last one and it was not even a chapter! I am new at this so don't get mad! disclaimer: I am NOT a guy so I don't own pjo OR minecraft. I only own Unknown.

(THE MOST AWSOME LINE BREAK EVER)

CHAPTER 1 (_Percy POV)_

I was just walking around the hallway in the worst place ever on the mortal world, SCHOOL. Then my best friend Grover ran into me, "Perrrrcy, come quickly!" he yelled. I followed him down the hall. We stopped at a classroom and found 4 hellhounds looking straight at the girl who was in my math class. She had brown hair, deep brown eyes that seemed amused but when you looked right into them they looked comforting but depressed at the same time, she was slim, regular heighted for a girl her age (she is 15) but don't let that fool you, she seems older and much more in control. But once you get to know her she is a really colorful person and has a strange imagination. She looked at the hellhound one by one in her usual poker face but I could tell she wasn't fooled by the Mist. "Very strong" a voice hissed. Than I found a snake woman (I forgot the name of those things!) right behind her. The girl closed her eyes and in a milli-second (Did I spell that right?) she slaughtered (I really hate spelling) all the monsters. "Close your mouths or your gonna eat some flies." she said in a cheery voice. I hadn't noticed that now she wa facing me and Grover. " Uhh.. Um... I... Er.." I said intelligently (I have an award for misspelling incorrectly many times.). She laughed at my expression. Her laugh was nothing like her appearance, it was really cheerful, but she hardly ever laughed. Grover finally came to his senses, "Umm.. we need to get you somewhere safe.". "You mean safer than anywhere? They always come back where ever I go." It took me a second to understand that she knew she was a demigod. "We are going to a camp. A camp for us to be exact" I said softly, "we need to go there now unless you want more monsters.". She thought about it for a second "ok" she finally said. "What? That's it? Just 'ok'? Aren't you gonna ask your parents about it?" I asked a little confused. She looked at me. I don't know how but images flashed before my eyes. I saw the girl sitting in a corner, but she was younger around 10 I supposed. She was sitting in a corner sobbing while her parents were talking to a girl about 13 totally ignoring the sobbing girl. Then I saw her about 12 she was leaning on a wall. It was nighttime and she was wearing black so she was perfectly camouflaged. She was watching a large group of kids at her age laughing and having fun. The girl was scowling at he group. Then the image changed, this time though there was Aphrodite. Her lips formed three words, "I m sorry." then I blacked out.

======================LOL==============================

Im sorry for the shortness bu i have got a lot of homework so Ill try to keep up again Im sorry :((. TCDK


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward!

Chapter 2: Awkward!

**I m sorry if its short but I will be able to publish more frequently at Saturday to I think Tuesday or more so look into that. Disclaimer: Me: Rick's dead for being such a troll in the books so I m the new owner. Wohooo! Rick: No I still own PJO. Notch: And I own MC so IN YOUR FACE TCDK. Me:*sob* I never own anything. Rick and Notch: OH you still own Unknown. Me: yaaay, at last I own SOMETHING. (THIS BOOK IS AFTER HOH AND PJGG (the book after hoh))**

**"'THIS IS THE MOST IMPOTANT BOOK YOU'LL EVER READ'" (LOL get it. Tobuscus?XD oh forget it)BTW Nico's POV**

**Percy had IM me so there I was with Thalia, (she visited to see the new comer) Annabeth, and Rachel waiting at the top of the hill. Then I saw a taxi coming here. I was about to shout at the Stolls for doing it again until I saw Percy, Grover and a really pretty girl coming out of the car. I saw the girl give the driver some cash from her wallet and then the three came hiking the hill. The girl seemed to be smiling when she looked at Percy. First my heart sank when I thought she liked him but than I saw she was laughing at him. When they came up the hill (the girl seemed to climb faster than Grover..) Percy tried to introduce us to the girl but apparently he and Grover had forgotten to ask the girl her name. And no one else even tried to ask for it even now so I asked the girl. "Umm.. so welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I Nico and this is Thalia, Annabeth and Rachel. I guess you already know Percy and Grover soo.. yeah. What is your name?" I asked. She smiled, "I'll tell you when I'm claimed." she said. "Then what should we call you?" Thalia asked. "Call me Unknown." she said.**

**_TTTTTTTTIIIMMMMMMEEE__EEE__ SSSSSSSKKKKIIIIPPPPP_**

Finally it was time! But I never knew this would change me forever though. We were just having a good time and I was still trying to impress Unknown. She probably noticed it but she didn't show any sign of it. At the campfire we were talking and other guys were unsuccessfully trying to flirt or just get the attention of Unknown. She just kept on talking to us and ignoring the guys. There was a twinkle in her eyes. It looked like she would cry from happiness nobody but Percy seemed confused by her eyes. Percy just looked down as if he was remembering sad things just by looking at her eyes. I'll just have to ask him later. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM and Unknown floated in the air, eyes closed. Then her hair became the color gold. She was becoming more and more beautiful too. But what all of us were surprised at was her godly parent.. no parents! Above her head was signs of Apollo, Hermes and there was also a golden owl, the blessing of Athena, than there was a dove, the blessing of Aphrodite. Percy seemed to nod at the Aphrodite sign as if he figured out an important puzzle piece. I am so going to ask him what's up later. Then there was a strange sign. It was a gold ingot. Everyone was confused by that one, but they ignored it because Unknown was floating back down. Her eyes hadn't changed, which was a relief. "I am Clarie daughter of Hermes and Apollo blessed by Aphrodite and Athena.". We were stunned because the voice wasn't her own. It was the Oracles. In a second se collapsed and I caught her. "What happened?" she asked. "You got claimed." I said, "And it was... confusing."

_**UP ON OLYMPUS**_

"HERMES!" Apollo bellowed. "APOLLO!" Hermes bellowed as well. "How could you do this Hermes? How?" Apollo asked. "No. How could **you** do this." Hermes asked heart-broken, "She had said a man had broken her heart by leaving her. I healed her heart and now** this** happened.". Apollo was about to beg to differ but his word was broken by Poseidon, "The war in Minecraft gets worse everyday. It's about time they know. And maybe you guys will see which skill she is really good at so you can claim your daughter rightfully yours.". "That's not a bad idea!" Hermes said. "Of course it isn't a bad idea I am not as smart as bird brain but I **am** smart!" Poseidon said. Needles to say, Athena joined the fight and everyone got some seaweed acsossories (I am the worst speller in the world)

SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE

**I think I broke my record but I may not always post. Liked it? Hate it? and please don't spam in the reviews saying this sucks because if it does why are you reading it? If you have any ideas of what I should do in the next chapters post it in the reviews. Oh and also if you want me to call you something like you know sky has recruits and tobuscus has audience post it. The most frequent wins.**

**Question: what do you think for my first fanfiction? **


	4. Chapter 4: WOOW!

**Chapter 3: WOOW!**

**I got HOH today and I am Happi (get it?). This is where you do a standing ovation. Again sorry if its short but I need ideas and fast!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Attack them my fearless gnomes and I will give you a queen!(Gravity Falls hehehe) Rick: HA these aren't in my books but if you attack me I will make Percy and Annabeth suffer! Me: ok, ok but I will at least own Minecraft. ATTACK! Notch: If you attack me I will make a gnomes mod where if a gnome sees you it'll follow you to kill you until you reach another biome. Me: Why can't I own anything?! Rick: 'Cause you suck. Notch: Rick show some mercy! At least you own Clarie. Me: yeah AT LEAST!**

** STAY ZEXZY (i don't own that either) Percy POV **

**After _that_ wierd claiming the Hermes and the Apollo kids (boys) fought for which cabin Clarie stayed in. Nico carried her to the infermey(too lazy to look it up), but was back right away with Clarie in the lead. When Clarie went to break the fight, Nico pulled me aside. "Why do you always look down in understanding at everything that involves Clarie?" he asked. Oh no! I knew that if Clarie found out I told the vision to Nico, well let's say I would be dead fish. But I told him to follow me. When we were out of earshot I began to spill everything I saw. "No wonder she has got the happiness in her eyes!" Nico said. "If you tell her I said this I'll reveal your huge crush to her!" I threatend. "What if I already know?" a voice said and Clarie stepped out from the woods. "I... uhh... ummm... err.." Nico and I began. She laughed, "I knew Nico or someone wold ask. And don't tell me this is your sneakiest move because I could've even seen you guys sneak out up on Olympus! Oh and Nico? It is really obvios you have a crush on me.". Both him and me began blushing a deep red. "I'll take care for you," she pointed at me," later and Nico? Come with me." she began leading the way. Nico had a wierd expression between dreamy and frightnened. **

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

**Me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Clarie gathered at the beach to take a short walk. Nico and Clarie (much to the other guys' annoyence) were hand-in-hand so I guessed last night went well. We were talking and laughing up until a portal was in front of us. Or at least I thought it was a portal. It was made out of lack cubes and in the middle was a purple substence. "Let's go inside it." I suggested. "Good idea." Clarie said, and we went through. When we did there was a land made of cubes. We stepped out, but when we did, the portal dissappeared behind us. Before I blacked out, I saw a dude with an amulet and sunglasses yell at a guy with headphones, "Ty I'm startled!". "When are you not Sky?!" Clarie and Ty asked Sky. Wait.. Clarie? But before I could do anything I blacked out.**

**Still out of ideas, this one was from a friend THANK YOU! And I stillhave nothing to call you so please review and if your just tuning in this is my first fanfic! I'm sorry its short as I said, I have no ideas so just review what you want for the next chapters and no I'm not going to tell you what Nico and Clarie did because this is rated K+**

**Question: does anyone even read A/N s?**


	5. Chapter 5: Um :

**Chapter 4: Um.. :/**

**The first A/N of the book (HoH) was so trolly that they should change the orriganal troll face to Rick! Disclaimer: My sister is yelling at me. (That was the most awsome disclaimer EVER!)**

**-Trololololooolool-**

** (Clarie's POV)**

**He told me it was** _**their **_**fight**** not ours! "Soo.. How did you come here?" leave it to Ty to make things complicated. "Well there was a freaking _portal_** **in front of us!" (I don't curse) I yelled. "Yea kinda figured that out by these people here, but how?" Sky asked. "How should I know? Go ask Zeus or something." I mumbled the last part. (If theres any misspelled words its because im in the school bus.) OH NO! I ran out the door to the river leaving them behind. I finally found a river WITHOUT squids in it. And made a rainbow (I'm saying "taste the rainbow!" as I'm writing this) I thew in a drachma in it and said "Posiedon, Olympus 600th Floor". It showed am image of Posiedon and then my um.. dad no. 1 (Apollo) saying "ohh look a rainbow" guess diyonunsus (I don't care) has been busy! "Posiedon! Is it that bad?" I yelled over the voice. "Yes it is Clarie. But there's a new threat coming, be preapared." "Ohh look a rainbow!" Apollo said and ran to the IM. "NO!" Posiedon and I yelled, but it was broken. GREAT! That was my last drachma. "CLARIE! I'M STARTLED" I think you can guess who said that. "I'm coming!" I yelled back and I started to run back to the base. When I came my friends had tied Sky and Ty to chairs and Sky had a gag on his mouth. Bless them. "What the... Why did you do that?" I yelled at them. "We thought they were a threat." well that was typical of them. "Wait wasn't this one of the signs when she got claimed?". "Untie them. I got a looot of explainig to do!". I couldn't believe this was happening! After we untied them and unfortunatley (I'm too lazy) ungagged Sky they sat in a circle with me in the middle. "All righty. Where should I start?" I said. "How about how you came here and then came to us?" Percy said. So be it,"Alright, when I was six, Aphrodite came to my dreams. She told me she was sorry and ahe guided me to a portal that looked nothing like the one begore. She told me to go through an I did. In this world I became the third-in-command in the SkyArmy. Last year we had a hard battle against squids-" Sky interrupted, "Are you sure he" his finger was pointed at Percy, "isn't a squid?" "No he isn't, I'll get to that later. Now can I proceed?" he nodded and I began again, "and we won. Soon after that Athena came to my dreams. She said I had to go and that I would understand that in time. Then you guys came along and Posiedon thinks this time it is going to be worse and there is a new threat coming. That's why I came back.". "Okaay. That's wierd" Ty stated the obvious once again. "But what is the big threat?". Sky asked, scared for his budder. "I don't know. Dioynunsus made my dad (Apollo) drunks so when he saw the rainbow he ran for it and the connection was lost.". "Why do you keep talking about gods?". "Percy- no Annabeth, why don't you explain? I think I explained a lot." I said. "Why did you change yoir mind on me?" Percy said. "'Cause you are an idiot!" I said. While Annabeth kissed her pouting boyfriend me, Thalia and Nico fist-bumped. Well me and Nico hugged actually, while Thalia gagged. "I don't care if you are a hunter Thalia, get used to it!" Annabeth and I practically yelled. We high-fived each other. Sky coughed that clearly meant 'explain or you will be the one polishing _all_ my budder'. I rolled my eyes at him and motioned to Annabeth. "Fine. You know Greek 'myths'?" both nodded, "they're still alive today in our world. So they mate with mortals and we are their children. I am the daughter of Athena.". "Well, I'm the son of Posiedon. Oh I'm Percy by the way! And that's Annabeth." Percy said. "Nico, son of Hades." "Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Luitenent (I spelled wrong and I'm lazy) of Artemis.". "And I'm the daughter of both Apollo and Hermes! Don't ask because I don't know how either. Third-in-command of the SkyArmy." I said. "Okaay, I'm Ty, second-in-command of the SkyArmy." "And I'm Sky, commander of the SkyArmy. I got hatred of squids.". I didn't know if this was a good idea to get both worlds together for a war that origanally started and must end with that world. But maybe it was. I have o other choice but to get on with it. Let's see how it turns out.**

**/DONE/**

**Hey my readers, I didn't get any ideas so I just winged it but I think this chapter was pretty good and I finally did more than 600 words. I am going to call you my moons because… let me give you a hint: My name was going to be moon_star. But my name now (TCDK) is also a hint. So thankyou to those who reads my chapters and I need ideas and FAST because I only got 2 ideas left and I need to save them. Se you all in the next chappie my moons.**


	6. Chapter 6: BODiL40!

**Chapter 5: BODIL40!**

**When I said you are my moons, Don't Think Dirty! Anyways I own nothing except this plot and my phone and, of course, my BRAIN… or nothing actually. We all know I don't have one! I may have spelling errors so get on with it! ANYWAYS!**

**#ANGRYCLARIEISMUCHMORESCARYTHANTHESQIDKING#(SKY POV)**

**I could see the pain in Ty's eyes when he saw Clarie and that Nico kid hug. He had a crush on her since she had signed up to be a recuit. The poor kid... NO! Anyway I would like to say that Percy turned into a squid and got killed the end, but I actually thought he was pretty cool. Nico was a distant one, but he was also really cool once you get to know him, Annabeth (when I do [ ] its charaters not A/Ns) [I'm calling her Anna to get on her nerves] was a cool person but a smarty pants though we may need her. Thalia was reeeaaally colorful! She was a lot of things at one time. So after sharing stories, we decided to show them the others. We first met Bodil (I just need to, its so tempting… BODIL40 BODIL40 LINK DESCRIPTION BODIL40… yes, it happened.) making a new map. "This is Bodil. A little warning, he's a troller" I said. I looked at Ty who, as taught, was on my right. As I expected, he was looking left at Nico and Clarie's interwined hands. Clarie, also as taught, was on my left checking her pockets with one hand, probably keeping an eye on her wallet [he had stole it one time. Looong story] and holding Nico's hand with the other. "Hiya Sky, Ty, and Clarie. Long time no see!" Bodil said then started laughing randomly. Clarie shot a look at the demigods, who were confused. "Who are these?" Bodil asked. "Nice to meet you too." I heard Thalia grumble. "I'll tell you at dinner. So finished with the new map?" I asked. "Yep! If you want you can play."**

_**ONE MAP LATER**_

**"BODIL!" Clarie screamed, "Get back here!" then she started to chase Bodil around the map. Ty was going to calm her down but Nico beat him to it. Ty looked like he was about to deck Nico out of the way but he eventually calmed himself. Everyone, except Clarie and Nico who seemed to be fighting about who gets to punch Bodil while Bodil was running for his life, raised an eyebrow at Ty. "I wouldn't be hitting on Nico's girl if I were you." Percy warned. "I saw her first. And what is that kid going to do?" Ty said. "Well, you see, we demigods inherbit our godly parents' powers. Since Nico is the son of Hades he can't die and he'll summon undead warriors to tear you apart. And I also got this thing that is called Loyalty. That means you mess with my friends, I mess with you." Percy said. "HA! I fight squids everyday. You think you can threaten me?" I said, defending my right-hand-man. Just then, Nico walked up to us, Clarie got behind him. "You. You DARE?" Nico asked. "Nico, don't." Clarie said. "Why? You have feelings for him?" Nico yelled. "No, I don't. I knew Ty had a crush on me. But I pretended I didn't notice so he would move on. I hadn't told anyone that I wasn't from here. I knew it was a bad idea bringing the worlds together!" she yelled and ran away. Probably to a dungeon. "See what you've done?" Ty asked. "What I've done?! I have done nothing!" Nico said. Percy broke the fight, "Alright! Neither Nico or you haven't done anything. It was the gods' doing. They sent her here and they sent her back. Now stop fighting!" Nico obeyed instantly and dropped from the fight, though Ty took it the wrong way, "You scared of a squid? Come and fight!" Nico just smirked darkly. "I-said-it-was-ENOUGH!" Percy yelled and a lake dropped right on top of Ty. Nico was right at smirking darkly. Just then, Clarie had to walk in, "YUH!" she yelped. Her eyes got a tone of delight, amusement, deppresion, horror and disbleif at the same time. She looked at us, then at the demigods. Then she burst into screams. Nico and Ty tried grabbing her but was too late. Herobrine had got the hold of Clarie. "You mess with this world, I mess with your wold and he threw Clarie to the floor as hard as he could, "Let this be a warning." were his last words when Notch appeared. Everyone, I mean demigods too, bowed but Clarie remained crumpled and littered on the floor. "Brother, you know our other fellow gods have been watching the war, they felt like they needed to help." Notch said. Well we don't even need their help all we need is SkyArmy GONE!" Herobrine spat, "If the squids can't do it, I will. Starting with this girl!". "No brother. We will discuss this afterwards. It is time you go to your prison." and with that they both vanished. ****  
**

**#its about the $$$ we all need your $$$ it isn't about the world day its about the $$ day (I dont own that either)**

**I just read the part where Nico reveals his secret and I'm like O.o Anyways I have some ideas I'm saving for later so pls review what you want me to write and remember this is my first fanfic so it may be a little crappy. and also I cant post often or frequently because my country's idea of a break is HOMEWORK! I am sorry if your not happy, tell my princapal that. D:**


	7. Chapter 7: The Past

**Chapter 7: The Past**

**Hiya moons *randomly laughs* how ya doin'. I am trying to update as fast as I can, but as I said, I got ton of homework and I don't even get some of them! Anyways this chapter may have spellling errors I am writting this on my phone. I OWN CLARIE AND NOTHING ELSE! Herobrine: Why do I have to join the fight? I can kill them just waving a stick. Me: I'm the author so buh bye!**

**#Wut?#** **Nico's POV**

After that wierd man that they call Herobrine and Notch dissapppeared, my only thought was Clarie. I guess Ty was on the same page, because he too was running straightfor her. No, he may have a huge crush on her, but she was **_my _**girlfriend. Suddenly a green light surrounded her. And standing begore us was the great… "Pan!" was the only word that escaped my lips and my knees crashed to the ground to kneel to the great and the friendliest god. "Rise, my demigods." he said. "But… but you faded." Percy said, relief clear in his eyes. Everyone who was in the Labyrinth had happiness in their eyes that Pan was alive again. "Nature is clean in here. No pollutions, but that is changing. I will fade again if the war isn't won. I am sorry Percy, But water creatures aren't friendly here except for one.". "The Mudkip!" Sky happily said. "Indeed commander," Sky looked scared, I managed a small smile at him. But he saw my expression when I looked at Pan. He gae me a look that clearly meant, "Why do you have pain in your eyes?" I shot him a look that said, "All will be explained, "you have fought the squid king, but let me warn you, everything will be different in this war." with that he vanished but left us a vision. I saw Clarie fighting hard, but going down, I saw minecraftia all covered in water, then, I saw minecraftia Covered with lightning, fire, and Herobrine. When the images ended, Clarie was floating up in the air, she glowed with a budder color and then red, and then blue. Her blessings had worn off which was another relief to me. She touched to the ground and spoke in Notch's voice, "To understand the future, you must go to the past." and with that, we vanished.

#LOL#

We were at a jungle biome. Then we saw someone, he had a skin that looked like Him (I'm gonna call herobrine 'him'). Except that this guy had blue eyes not no eyes at all. He was killing sheep with a bow. "The legendary Steve!" Ty was at a loss of words. "We are in the past Ty. Steve is all of our, minecraftians, ancesstor." Sky said. Than Steve saw us and directed his bow right at Percy's heart. He let go and the arrow sailed through the air. Before anyone of us could say 'NO' a wave protected Percy. Steve drew a blue sword. "You are dead Percy. Steve was and still is the beat swodsman in minecraft." Ty warned. I was about to retort, but Clarie beat me, "And Percy is the best swordsman in the last 300 years in our world." she retorted. It was nice to know that Clarie hadn't changed a bit. Ty's eyes showed pain as sharp as broken glass. "I'm sorry. But you know me Ty and Sky. You guys are like the brothers I never had, but I think everyone knows I don't like fights. Minecraft isn't all that and so isn't the real world.". She was right. She had said she was the odd man out. Leo was lucky to be the seventh wheel compared to her. Meanwhile Steve was also trying to be our friend, but he was still learning the modern languege. "You haven't told them about your 'odd man out' problems yet?" Ty said with a smile. I began to get angry, "Clarie, what are you not telling us?" I demanded. Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and even Steve had anger in their eyes while they were watching this conversation. Clarie was glaring daggers and poison at Ty. "Ty, you stepped way over the limit line." Sky warned. "No Sky." Clarie's voice was terrifiying and not at all her own, "Don't warn him. I always wanted to fit in my country. This is my chance.". Ty's expression turned from smug to terrified. "NO!" I yelled and grabbed Clarie from the waist, "You aren't going anywhere until you explain.". "Fine! You really want to know? HERE!" she yelled and images flashed before my eyes. I saw blood spill, I saw kids that were six or older fightig on the battlefield, then I saw a lake that was full of blood the moon and a star reflected on the lake, a man was standing on the shore without any doubt he was the leader. He muttered something in another language and ran to a tent, then I blacked out.

**#I'mfromtheretoo**

**Anyone figured it out? This idea was from my bestfriend THANK YOU! Pls review and tell me your odeas cause I'm really low. I only got one idea left by the way: Who is excited for The Blood of Olympus? I am**


	8. Chapter 8: Introductions

**Chapter 8: Introduction**

**Hiya my moons! I'm going to change you to my stars because there is a lot of people that are dirty-minded out there. p.s is my story this bad that no one reviews? Disclaimer: I own nothing *yet* (may have spelling errors)**

**#They'rescrewed** **Thalia's POV****  
**

After I blacked out I woke up. I saw Clarie sitting in a corner. Then she saw me and her face broke into a grin, "At least someone is awake!" she said in worry. I was still angry about her not telling us her problem, but I guess we hadn't opened up to her too. Then I remembered the visions, "What _is _your culture anyways?" I remembered the blood filled lake, the children giving their lives on the battle. She got nevous, "I'll tell you when the others wake up." she said. Then I saw the others stirr and start to wake up. There was a long silence than… "Where are you from Clarie?" Nico demanded. She bit her lip, "Wasn't the visions enough?" she asked. Even Sky and Ty shook their heads. When we looked at them, they shurugged, "She sisn't tell us either." Sky said. That made us feel better, at least she hadn't told them too. "So are you going to tell us or not?" Percy snapped. Clarie winced, but her voice was full of pride, "I am Turkish.". There was silence then… "Prove it!" Sky yelled. Clarie sighed like she had heard that a lot more in the past, "Çeneni kapatmazsan sana bi çakarim bulursun kendini yerde!" she said. She than laughed at our reaction, "Thi os the second time I'm seeing you guys stunned today!" she said. We quickly shut our mouths. "So that's why you are the odd man out. Everyone is about fighting when you are not." Percy said. "Kelp head, you've got something actually right and fast!" I gasped. Percy quickly averted my gaze and said, "I can be smart when I want to." he said. Now he was looking at Clarie, they seemed to have a converation with their eyes. Then, finally, Percy began explaining us how they met her and the vision. Sky smiled, "She is better with a bow and arrow and can steal something without us knowing until 4 weeks. When you think you got her in a trap, she actually gets _you _in a trap. She has patiance and she is so stealthy it's like she can get a million cats to march all the way to The End without their tails even touch." Sky said (I dont own that either) "He's right." Ty said. "well lets go to the base." Sky said. "Yes, now I can learn more about the future!" Steve said (Did I say that they teloported back? Well they did).

_**A Long Walk After**_

"Yeah! Untamemeble!" Sky yelled. When we walked through the gates the requits all bowed down to Sky, Steve, Clarie and Ty. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Clarie?" a guy in an astrounut costume said. "Nice to see you too Jason (I think thats his name)" she said, "This is Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy by the way. And I think you know him…" she pointed at Steve. Jason bowed, "Steve." he said. "Let's go to the stage." Sky said.

_At Dinner_

"LISTEN UP!" Sky yelled. "These are new requits… Well except for two…". Everyone kneeled at Steve, "Steve, our ancesstor, is much more than a requit. We will work side by side. And you guys know Clarie…" everyone surrounded Clarie and started asking questions such as 'where have you been?' and the boys saying a bunch of crap. This is why I joined the hunters. But I still feel bad for weighting the prophecy on Percy's shoulder even though he wasn't the hero. Nico was clenching his fist. Clarie was trying to run away to the hirl's side, but the boys were blocking her. I'll give her credit for trying. Then I heard Nico grumble, "That's enough!". Then he reached Clarie just as she judo-flupped a boy saying, "I said I had a boyfriend!" she said to the boy. Nico's eyes were full of relief. Then another boy came and let's say that we got 20 injured requits. "ENOUGH!" Sky yelled. "I will not have any more injured people in here! Although they did deserve it. Don't ask, it was unpleasnt." he said when people looked at him. I agreed with him but not really. I mean 1: He is a boy. And 2: He is SKY for Gods' sake! He always says stupid things! Anywaaay, the boys were still not done with her, but Nico, Sky and Ty glared at them, "I may not be your commander but I still am Sky's left-hand-man. So SCRAM!" (Clarie doesn't like to be called a girl) she yelled. Nico put his arm around her and said something to her ear and she laughed and said something like, "What makes you say that?". He just shrugged. "Well, This is Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy," Sky daid pointing to each of us when our names were said. "They are new requits to help us in the war. They are not from this world like Clarie," everyone started to talk as one, "all will be explained. Oh and Percy is like the Mudkip, he's friendly so don't kill him. You are excused.". And with that we walked off the budder stage. Then we walked ip to somewhere that looked like a swords arena. "We need to test your sword or bow skills, sowe can place you in the right place of the war chart." and they walked off to a little place armed with iron. "Thalia! Sword or bow?" Clarie asked. "Of course a bow you stupid!" I yellled back, then I got my hair clip and bended it, it turned into a silver bow. I got twenty arrows right in the middle of the bullseye from 1 mile away. Meanwhile Ty was taking notes. "Alright, Annabeth! You gonna use your dagger?" Clarie asked. "yeah!". After the tests were done, Ty, Sky and clarie walked to the Meeting room, and we went to bed. I was enjoying this place. It was like being back at Camp.

(((((((())))))))))

**Hello once again and thank you Randombutterperson for reviewing! Your stories are awsome and I am glad you liked my first fanfic! The next chapter is going to be a truth or dare because I am playing truth or dare w/ my friends and it just vame to my mind. I'll see ya in the next chapter my stars**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Or Dare

**Chapter 9: Truth Or Dare**

**Hello my fave people! This is going to be a truth or dare chapter. RATED T TO BE SAFE! Disclaimer: I'm Turkish. (That was a disclaimer and I can prove it!) lots o' spelling mistakes**

**#OhNo#. (Annabeth's point of wiew)**

**We were bored out of our minds until Thalia came up with the scariest idea ever, "So Annabeth, truth or dare?" she said with an evil grin. "Truth." I said. I was scared of her. She groaned, "Fine! Is it true you had a crush on Percy when you were 12?" she asked. "What if I don't answer the truth?" I said. "Let me make the rules 1- You HAVE to answer the truths and HAVE to do the dares. No chickening out. 2- Swear on the River Styx that you will tell the truth.". We all swore in, but I heard someone say, "I swear on the River Sticks.". I looked around and saw Clarie smiling, "Clarie you said River Sticks not Styx!" I yelled. "I was so close!" she yelled. "Clever. But not enough." I said with a smile. "Fine, I swear on the River Styx." thunder boomed, "So Anna, answer your truth" she said with a smile. "Yes, I did." I said. Percy smiled and started to show off while we rolled our eyes. "Alright… Sky! Truth or Dare?" "Dare! I am scared of no demigod!" he yelled. "Are you sure? 'Cause I dare you to touch a squid." I said. Everyone 'ohhh'ed. "Okay, let's do dis." **

**_10 Baths Later_**

**"Clarie, Truth or Dare?" Sky asked. "Ha, you think I'm scared? Dare!" Uh oh. I could tell Sky had an embarresing dare for her, "I dare you to… Kiss Ty for more than 5 minutes." Sky looked smug, Ty looked terrified, [He had forgotten Clarie as a crush, now they were only friends.] Clarie looked terrified too, Nico looked angry, Thalia just looked like she was going to puke, and Percy had popcorn in his hand and was laying back, prepared for a fight to begin. I was standing there, ready to break down a fight. I held down Nico while Dawn (She was there all along) held down Sky. "I can't." She said with a smile. "You can't chicken out. Remember the rules?" Sky said. "No, It is against my culture.". she said. No thunder boomed so she was actually telling the truth. Ty sighed with relief. Nico looked relied as well as Thalia, Clarie looked smug, and Sky and Percy looked sad. Dawn and I relaxed. That meant no fight for us to break. "Fine, I'll ask you again. Truth or Dare?" Sky huffed. Clarie hesitated, "Truth.". "Had you had, even a little bit, crush on Ty?" Sky said satisfied. Everyone got back to their past expression. "No." she said. Ty looked heart-broken at first, but got over it. He was good at hiding his emotions. No thunder, so she was telling the truth. "Well, I got a dare for alll of you! You have to do a karoeke night in front of all the requits." Clarie said. "Wait, that's against the rules!" I said. "I'm Turkish, rules don't matter!" (No offence I'm Turkish too, but it's true.). I heard Sky mumble something like, "Evil girls." but I let it slide, because she was evil. "When?" Thalia asked nervously, "Tonight!" Clarie said it like it was going to be the best night in her life, which probably was, because she looovveeed seeing us humuliated. Sky and Ty were on the same page I suppose. "Since I haven't had a turn, Clarie truth or dare?" Percy asked. "I ain't scared of you, even though you saved the world about three times. So I pick DARE!". Percy smiled, "We can't have all the fun! So I invite you to the karoeke night!" Percy said. "How about, NO!" she yelled. "That wasn't a request cupcake. That was a dare!" everyone except the minecraftians [excluding Clarie] cracked up. "FINE! Be that way!" Clarie said, "Thalia! You laughed too much, dare or dare?" "of course dare, you gonna dare me to change my silver to butter? Not gonna happen." she said. "No, I got something BETTER! I dare you to tell ALL of us your secret crush, if you dont have one now tell us your past one." Clarie seemed really satisfied. "Wait! I need to call some people to hear dis!" Sky yelled and then threw a butter axe to the ground. A chewbacca and a sort of cute guy in a checker jacket came in. "This is jerome and bajan aka mitch." Clarie introduced, "fluffy, mitch, these are Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy.". "Hey doods" jerome, who I guessed was also called fluffy, and mitch said in unison. "ummm.. Hi." Percy said. "why are we here for? I was almost gonna win d-match." mitch asked. "What is d-match" I asked. "We'll tell you later. Now Thalia was dared to say her secret crush to all of us so I guessed you guys would like to join." Sky said, "You bet!" jerome yelled. "Oh, forgot to say that you have to say 'my past crush was..' or 'my crush is..' too." Clarie said. "Yeah buddy! You know how to add action for us Clarie!" mitch said. Thalia took a deep breath, "I am gonna get you for this Clarie! My secret crush is.." she mumbled something, "I said TELL not MUMBLE." Clarie said. I guess Nico heard it and said, "Umm… I'm not sure that you would like to know." he warned, but I'm sure everyone would like to know. "I have a crush on Nico ok?" Thalia spilled. Everyone, even fluffy and mitch, was looking at Clarie to see her reaction. Nico was holding her hand tight. Clarie kept her poker face on. She said nothing and she had a calm aura on her. But now, her fingers had stopped drumming. Clarie wasn't ADHD or Dsylexsik but she couldn't sit or stand patiantly in one place, so her fingers never stopped. Then she just looked at us and said, "What are you guys looking at?". "We all muttered 'nothing' and Thalia asked me out of all these people, "Truth or Dare?". Uh Oh. I think she was still mad cause of her little spill. "Dare." I said. Then I realized what I said and said, "Truth!". "Too late biggums. You said dare!". "You are soo helpful jerome!" I yelled. Thalia smiled, "I dare you to kiss Percy for more than 10 minutes.". "Clarie? I am your long lost sister." I said. "But you don't even look like me." she said in a baby voice. I knew that she was trying to get on my nerves. I then realised that she had lost her blessings. That's why Nico was more comftrable now. "Fine!" I said. I found Percy hiding behind Nico, who was trying to move away, while Clarie just laughed. I pulled him out and kissed him. After what seemed like hours Nico and Clarie 'coughed'. We pulled away, blushing like crazy. "I think that's game because we have to work on our songs." Clarie said. "Wait, What?" mitch asked. "A dare we got from someone" we all looked pointedly at Clarie who shrugged and said, "At least I got dared," she looked at Percy, "to do that too. Mitch, fluffy, tell all the requits to come down to the stage in 30 minutes. Mitch and Jerome dissappeared out of the door. "Well I'm off to my room to practice" Clarie said. She kissed Nico on the cheek and went out the door. We all separated to our rooms soon after.**

_**TIME SKIP**_

**After a lot of arguements, we decided that Sky should go first. "Hello requits. We got dared by the evil Clarie to do a karoeke night so.. enjoy?" he said and started to sing a song he had made up. Ty was next, he sang 'it's time' which got a good reputution. Dawn sang 'call me maybe' which also got a good reputution. Percy sang 'what makes you beatiful' (I'm not a 1D fan. The song just suits him.) and got a few angry girls because he kept winking at me. Thalia sang a Green Day song that I forgot the name of. Nico sang 'light 'em up' which, again, got a good reputution. I sang 'battlefield' don't look at me like that, it was the first song in the radio. Finally, Clarie sang 'titanium'. She sang pretty good. Sky kept telling her that she should change 'I am titanium' to 'I am budder' but she didn't listen. When we were walking down the halway, I saw Thalia looking nervously to Clarie, I guess that she was scared. I didn't blame her. No matter what, Clarie always got revenge. Clarie just walked ahead. Nico was trying to hold her hand, but she was too fast. That was a wierd thing about her. She can't run fast, but her walks are faster than running. But, for our sake, she was walking what she called slow. "You seriously don't remember Thalia's crush don't you?" Percy asked. He was such a seaweed brain sometimes! Clarie just kept walking, "Everyone has crushes.". I saw Thalia relax. She didn't remember who it was. "But it was Nico." Sky said with a smile. She stopped walking and turned to Sky. She seemed to look straight through his sunglasses, "As I said, 'Everyone has crushes.'.". Ty shivered, "I hate it when she does that.". "Tell me about it." Sky answered. We all seperated to our rooms to get some sleep cause we had sword practice tommorow.**

**#Ihatekareoke**

**I'm sorry it took so long but I finally FiNISHEd ALL my homework! Also, if you like to follow me on twitter my name is DK_TRC and my instagram is DK_TRC. I can post more frequently now so look onto that. And I'm sorry but I didn't go collecting candy in this Sacrifice Holiday! Since I am in Turkey, I need to wait until summer for Candy Holiday! No Halloween here :( But I wish you collected soo much candy and wish you a spooky halloween!**


	10. Chapter 10: We are Screwed

**Chapter 10: We are screwed**

**I will post hints about future updates on twitter cause my instagram is private, stars. I am sorry but I doubt you'll even understand my instagram cause it's turkish. I own nothing. **

**#squidssuck# Nico's POV**

After breakfast, me and Clarie went for a walk. We were having a good time until we heard an explosion coming from the base. "We better check that out." she said and took out her farorite sword. It was made out of obsidian and butter. I took my sword out too, and we ran for the base. Inside, the requits were fighting hard. But there were squids everywhere. We joined the fight too. Then the squid king came and got a hold Sky. "No!" Clarie shouted. It's laugh was worse than Jerome's shriek when he got tricked into eating cooked fish. Unfortunatlly, I speak that of experience. "I'll make a deal with you, little girl. If you surrender, nothing happens to your commander.". "Clarie, no. You can't do this." I said. Her eyes showed misery and pain, "The SkyArmy needs their commander Nico. I am just third-in-command. If anything happens to me, nothing will be lost.". "I can't let you do this." I said. "You have to. It is for the best.". "I am getting impatiant!" the squid mused. "I'll be back before you know it." Clarie said and hugged me. I kissed her cheek, "Come back soon, ok?". "Don't even worry." she said. "Alright you filthy animal, you got yourself a deal." she shouted. It laughed it's horrible laugh again. The squids gathered in their formation and dissapeared out of the hole in the wall with Clarie as hostage. Some of the older reckuits started to check people for injuries. But the demigods, Ty, Sky, Dawn, Jerome and Mitch all stood there frozen from what had just happened. I would get those filthy things and squash them all by myself. I didn't even care if there was Him to take care of too, He will have to wait. Everyone saw my anger, but they didn't try to comfort me. They knew that they couldn't calm me down, I calmed down on my own. But this one was different. This situation was too great to calm down. I remembered her last words to me, "Don't worry.". It was really hard not to. I knew that she could take care of herself, but I wasn't sure. None of the demigods knew these creatures. "I could dive underwater to look for her." Husky suggested. "No, Husky. It is too late. Even if you do belong underwater, they'll find a way to drown you." Sky said gravely. I had come to respect Husky. He was fun, but serious too. Sky started to blame himself, "If only I was fast enough to escape that creatures tentacles. She would've been here.". "It wasn't your fault. It was the squids' fault." I said. "You don't understand. The last war made things worse for SkyArmy and the squids. We had captured then killed their most skilled fighters. Their king had promised revenge. This was what he had in mind. To get someone that was well known and loved." he said. "What is done is done biggums. If I know anything about… her though, it is that she will come back to us with the squid king on it's knees." Jerome said. I was greatful that he hadn't said her name. I thought of Mrs.O'Leary to keep my mind distracted, but it was no use. Whenever I thought about shadows, I thought of Clarie when she first came to Camp. She was all dark and mysterious, just like shadows. 'I will find her' I told myself. 'She will keep her word and come back soon'.

**sorry if it was too sappy. but now i realize that I made Clarie look like me. well... ooops? there was a lot of spelling mistakes because 1-I'm lazy 2-I don't care and 3-I need to finish HoH. and also, have you guys heard of #Don'tSpoilHoH. so HAHA u can't spoil HoH in the reviews :D! I need ideas so post ideas to me on twitter or the reviews or both! and i'll see ya later stars**


	11. Chapter 11:The truth… right?

**Chapter 11: The Truth.. right?**

**Hey stars! Im sorry i didnt update but cmon give me a break. i have no idea what im gonna write cause im out of ideas so follow me on twitter the names DK_TRC or just post some ideas on reviews is it that hard? well i own nothing so enjoy!**

**-_- clarie's point of view**

The squids have me hostage! Out of all the things I did that could've killed me, I get to be hotage to squids for gods' sake. And I won't take revenge on Thalia. Actually I'm graetful because she loves Nico. That makes my job easier. What job? Oh you'll find out trust me. They had never seen Rachel but I did and the prophecey (I don't care if I spell wron through out the chapter, just read!) was scary for me and I didn't want to tell them. Well at least they're going to kill me so I don't have to fullfil the prophecy. It went like this: _The one with two Must reunite the three But face the challenges To bring peace, to face. _(I am crappy at making prophecies and poems so just READ!) I know the one with two is me cause I have two gods' powers. The three are Him, squids and the winning side, SkyArmy. But how will I reunite them? And REUNITE?! What does that mean, they have never been united once! The scene ripped me from my thoughts . We were at the back of the base. I could see the butter glowing with the sunshine. We were heading towards the lake with the squids in it. We put the traitors or the bad requits in there. "We are smarter than you give us credit to." the squid king said, "We can hear every single word from your battle plannin room.". I opened up my ears, sure enough I could hear them comforting Nico. I felt really guilty but I needed to surrender. I saw the lights reflecting off of me, red, budder and blue. I know that meant that I could be controlled to fight for budder, Him or oceans. Of course I choose budder buuuut my job has to be harder than that! Well thats it I'll just sit here in my cell that they pushed me into. But they don't know the consenquenses. They have their base at the worst spot for squids. "Oh you guys aren't the brightest anymore you filthy requit." ine of the squids said. I had an idea, "You guys want bright? I'll show you bright!" I yelled and I made my self glow in the sunlight. But that's not all I have done, I bended the light so the squids couldn't see and forcing anyone in the commanding room to look at my direction. "What is this? How do you have super powers?". This is why they're dumb. "We'll tell you why the SkyArmy and the SquidArmy started. It was all a long time ago. A silly being had sailed to where humans were not allowed. We killed him and the and one day a guy with the same skin came to the seas. We thought it was the other human so we tried to kill him. We realised that it was Sky, but it was too late. He barely got out with his life. We were only having arguements before we stepped up the game. We blew up his house and stole all his gold. Sky wasn't home, but one of his fans was. He passed this info to the others until it came to the others. SkyArmy started and we squids started the SquidArmy. We are now hiding because of this foolishness. And we hope you are happy you filthy requit.". I knew that this was dangerous but, "Go! Hide in your base! I'll think about this. When I am ready to tell my answer I'll come back to you. Now be quick before they see us!". The squids obeyed. But one of them dropped a piece of paper. I took it and went back to the base.

-(::) Random Cookie

You can be surprised how much shadow there are in a base made out of pure butter. I, of course, was wearing all black so I blended in perfectly. I had no intention to show myself, I wanted to think. Maybe tommorow cause I guess everyone was angry. I went in my room, blocking the sound of the door. I smiled, thinking of the truth or dare, I had blocked the sound of lightning when I said I couldn't show that much affection to a person. Let's see how Sky would react when he finds out. I crashed on my bed and read the paper. It was a checklist: _Crash the base, Get the girl, boosten her trust by telling the truth, have her executed for a warning, take care of Him.__  
_

And that was the checlist of evil guys! I was tired so I fell to a dreamless sleep.

**Mwhahhahahahahahhahaha**

**Hey guys sorry it took soooooo long but I had no idea what to write and I winged it but you guys will hate the next chapter and well, credit to where its due: **

**Murat, Arda, and a little help from Ayça too! Thank you guys and I really appriciate it! pardon ama biraz yazim yalnislari oldu! **


End file.
